Moefags Creed
by Komikanimasi
Summary: Dunia di cerita ini adalah dunia dimana hiburan menjadi hal yang paling dipentingkan atau bahkan dituhankan, namun di sisi lain terdapat dua organisasi rahasia di dunia tersebut.


**Moefags Creed**

Disclaimer :

**Assassin's Creed © Ubisoft Corporation**

**Moefags Creed ** **Biribiri**

Genre :

**Fantasy, Action, Adventure**

Rated :

**T**

* * *

-Catatan Penulis-

fiksi ini adalah cerita parodi suram dari Assassins Creed dan beberapa karakter didalamnya diambil dari orang beneran :v

* * *

**Prolog**

Dunia di cerita ini adalah dunia dimana hiburan menjadi hal yang paling dipentingkan atau bahkan dituhankan, namun di sisi lain terdapat dua organisasi rahasia di dunia tersebut.

Yang pertama adalah Fujoshi, meski tidak semuanya adalah perempuan, tetapi semua anggotanya menyukai cowok ganteng apalagi yang homoseksual dan punya tujuan mengontrol keinginan semua orang menyukai bishonen & yaoi.

Yang kedua adalah Moefag, orang-orang pecinta keimutan yang kebanyakan dari loli-loli karena keimutan mereka sampai mereka bilang "kyaa~ kawaii","so moeeee~","imouto ni natte kudasaaii!" dan semacamnya, yang unik dari mereka adalah selalu memakai jubah, sangkin miripnya sama kerudung ada cowok imut yang dianggap perempuan, meski begitu persaudaraan mereka sangat ketat meski terkadang suka berantem sendiri kalo waifu yang disuka sama.

Kenapa kedua kubu saling bermusuhan satu sama lain? Meski awalnya hanya karena perbedaan pendapat, tetapi saat mendengar tujuan sebenarnya para Fujoshi di dunia yang dipenuhi komik dan animasi ini para Moefags langsung mengibarkan bendera perang untuk memberantas homoseksualitas dan hal-hal berbau kegantengan yang sangat tabu untuk mereka.

Sequence 1

Moesyaf, 1175

Di dalam sebuah gua dua orang berjubah mendekati tiga cewek yang sedang membuka peti mencari sesuai seperti harta karun.

"berhenti!" teriak salah satu pria berjubah memergoki mereka.

"kalian.. ah, moefags.. aku tak menyangka kalian ternyata juga menginginkan benda ini" jawab salah satu cewek yang terlihat seperti pemimpin-nya memegang benda yang mirip dengan tempat jin lampu seperti di dongeng aladin.

"aku tak tahu itu benda apa tetapi aku akan merebutnya darimu!" jawab si pria berjubah.

Setelah itu, pria berjubah yang satunya langsung menyerang sang pemimpin Fujoshi dengan pedang arab-nya, serangannya berhasil dihindari lalu cewek itu membalas dengan pedangnya hingga pria itu terbunuh.

Melihat saudaranya terbunuh ia tak tinggal diam, pemimpin Fujoshi itu langsung kabur membawa harta tersebut, kedua Fujoshi bawahannya mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk menghadang sang Moefag, masing-masing serangannya berhasil dihindari lalu berlari cepat mengejar pemimpin mereka.

Mendekati jalan keluar gua sang pemimpin Fujoshi meniup jarinya untuk memanggil kuda dan kudanya datang, si Moefags yang mengejarnya pun tidak tinggal diam, mengetahui jalan keluar dari gua itu banyak belokan seperti labirin dia menemukan jalan pintas keluar gua yang sangat tinggi, beruntung bagi dia tembok-tembok tersebut tidak rata jadi dia bisa memanjati jendela gua tersebut, di bawahnya ada jalan turunan keluar dari gua. Tepat setelah sampai di puncak tembok tersebut Fujoshi yang melarikan diri tadi hanya beberapa meter dari arah kiri sang Moefag, melihat sang Fujoshi si Moefag langsung melompat menjatuhkan kuda itu sampai keduanya sama-sama jatuh dan benda itu terpental.

Melihat benda yang sama-sama diinginkannya tergeletak tanpa ada yang memegangnya, keduanya mengeluarkan pedangnya masing-masing dan bertarung, setelah sekian lama serangan masing-masing selalu ditepis, sang Moefag mengadu pedangnya lalu menusuk jantung si Fujoshi dengan hidden-blade(_jangan ngeres dulu_) dari tangan kirinya.

Setelah misi tersebut, si pria berjubah kembali ke markas Moefag di Moesyaf memberikan benda yang susah payah direbutnya itu kepada C-dix sang Mentor atau bahasa lainnya pemimpin para Moefags.

"aku tak menyangka kau berhasil mengambilnya, Asahiko" ujar sang mentor dengan terkesan.

"apa itu artinya kau menginginkanku untuk gagal?"

"tidak tidak… aku hanya berpikir kau dapat mengurangi jumlah Fujoshi meski gagal mendapatkan artefak itu"

"benda ini adalah artefak?"

"iya benar…" jawab mentor sambil mengeluarkan bola berwarna emas diambil dari tempat jin lampu tersebut "benda ini namanya adalah Apple of Edan, meski aku masih belum tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya tetapi benda ini amat sangat berharga di kalangan Otaku"

"pantas saja mereka juga menginginkan benda ini"

"tentu saja.."

Setelah mentor berkata tersebut terdengar teriakan dari luar jendela dimana ada dua orang sedang berkelahi dan satu orang mencoba melerai mereka.

"she's mai waifu!"

"no! she's mine!"

"sudah jangan berantem terus, gimana kalau aku bikin karakter lagi yang mirip agar kalian bisa memilikinya masing-masing?"

"gak akan! Gue cuma suka Hikari-chan!"

"emangnya cuma lu doang!?"

Mentor menutup jendela tersebut.

"berisik..."

"iya.. "

-Fin-

* * *

  
Link Forum: ht*tps:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/fanfic-moefags-creed.2038/ 


End file.
